interfacefandomcom-20200214-history
52
Introductory Text __TOC__ Things happen out there that nobody knows about The Black Jesus Narrative Part 02 52nd Post Posted 14 May 2016 at 01:06:51 EDT Link to original I'll say it: Hitler did the right thing. Do you know what he did? He came busting up into people's houses, snatching them out their houses, killing them. But that's because the so-called Jews in Germany were selling weapons to America to go to war against him. So he did what he had to do. He had to check them. The people in Europe who call themselves Jews are not Jews. They're the Rothschilds, the Khazars or Khazarians or whatever they're called. They say they are Jews, and are not, but do lie. And there wasn't no holocaust. They just said there was to get control of Israel. They sold arms to America so they could get the land of Israel. You want a real holocaust? What about 100 million people killed in slavery? What about 100 million Indians killed in the New World. That's a holocaust. What happened in Europe wasn't no holocaust. You can disagree all you want. 5 years ago, I'd have disagreed too. I used to go to that church every Sunday and worship that white Jesus, just clapping and singing praises with the rest of them. Oh, hallelujah! Go down Moses! But that was before I knew my history. My wife taught me my history. Before I met her, I didn't know nothing about this, but she was so full of knowledge and beautiful and everything she said made so much sense. She taught me that Jesus was black. That the Israelites was black. That God was black. What are you going to do when you get to heaven and God is black? When you see he has a face like mine. Hair like mine? You'd be surprised? I was surprised too! Oh, you'd be surprised that he even exists? Oh, you're going to be real surprised! Do you believe in evolution? No. No, the world is not no millions of years old. It's 6,000 years old. And you call follow the history of our people, from the beginning of time, through the deserts of Egypt, through the Roman empire, across the oceans on the slave ships. You can see how God has tested us. How we have survived. Because we're special. We're his chosen people. I learned all this from my wife before we got married. In the Bible, it says that the man is the head of the household, and the wife should submit to the husband. So I was young when I got married, but I had to be a man, you know. A man's wife is sent to him by the Lord, so I had to be a man for her. I learned a trade, how to work with my hands, put food on the table. We had two kids. You didn't know I had kids? Yeah, a little girl and a little boy. My babies. I was daddy and the head of household, but... I... That's when it got me. You ever seen New Jack City? Remember Pookie? He'd be like, "Shit just be calling me, man, be calling me!" That's real. That's the way it is. You could be doing anything. At work. Reading the Bible. Playing with your kids. But if you hear it call you, you go to it. It don't matter. I can't explain how it just snatches you up. It makes you move. You could walk out your door one day, just get some fresh air, and you don't come back for a whole week. Everything gets into motion. Into play. You'll sell anything. Phone. Laptop. Car. It's all gone. Just like that. Because you want it. You're on a mission. I used to see the streets in my mind, like a maze, like a grid. And I'd just walk the streets, turning those corners, just moving, moving, looking for something. I'd see buildings behind buildings. Alleyways. Lights coming on in empty houses. I'd hear noises. The sounds of cars coming up behind me. Whispers. People talking about me. Shadows. I was looking for it, but it was looking for me. Searching for me. Like Pookie said. It was calling me... I was supposed to be the head of the house. I was supposed to be a man. You know? One day I came back to the house -- I had been out for a few days -- and everything was gone. My wife. My babies. While I was out carrying on, they left. That was 4 years ago. I saw them on Skype once. The scripture says, "God hath joined together, let not man put asunder." I guess I did it. Put it all asunder. I thought she betrayed me, but I know now that it was my character defects and my addiction. That's why I'm in this program. I'm going to stay sober. I... I don't care if you see me crying. I know that I'm going to be a man again. I have to become a man again. Because God joined me to my wife and made me a man in his image. I'm not going to defile his temple anymore. After they left... it took more. It took more of me than ever. I lost the house and was staying in my car. Then I was at the shelter. Then I was just out on the streets. I was always moving, watching... Things happen out there that nobody knows about. They think nobody cares. Nobody cares. You might see a van pull up, and some guys get out. If you look like I looked, some base head, they don't even care if you see what they do. They're Nephilim. They come to our side of town to feast on the flesh of Israel. I watched them. The children of fallen angels. I saw what did. What they built. I never want to see it again.